zetsuennotempestfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino Takigawa
Yoshino Takigawa (滝川吉野, Takigawa Yoshino) is Mahiro's friend who joins his quest to stop the Tree of Zetsuen. He is one of the main protagonists of Zetsuen no Tempest. Appearance Yoshino has brown hair, slightly pulled back on one side, and green eyes. In flashbacks, it is depicted that he used to wear glasses while at school. His hair is clipped back stylishly with hairclaps. Aika put them on him. Personality Just like Mahiro, Yoshino can't overcome Aika's death as he was her boyfriend, a fact he always kept a secret from Mahiro by her request. Yoshino has a more calm and collected character in contrast to Mahiro's reckless behavior, and usually is the only one able to persuade him when he is too focused on his revenge to pay attention to anything else. Despite his composed personality, Yoshino can resort to deceit and manipulation when the need arises. He is completely capable of turning the tides into his favor even at the worst moments. Others also noted that he is the type of person who can lie with a straight face or act like nothing happened even though he is greatly bothered by something. It is also highly noted that Yoshino is a very adaptable person, he can act normal under any circumstances. This trait is demonstrated throughout the plot. History In the anime, Yoshino and Mahiro went to the same elementary school together but they never talked to each other. When Mahiro was caught in an accident, Yoshino was forced by his teacher to visit Mahiro. Mahiro asked Yoshino to gather information about his accident. Since Yoshino doesn't like Mahiro he gathered information as fast as he could. Once the case was solved, Mahiro and Yoshino got closer together. They were always paired up in different activities even though Yoshino doesn't really like him. They got into many fights together,one which they fought fifteen boys, which Aika told them to stop.. Yoshino became Aika's boyfriend when they were in high school. They go to places like the aquarium for a date. When Aika died Yoshino was depressed because Aika promised him that they would have a date the day after she was killed. Plot Yoshino is first seen being asked by a teacher if Mahiro is doing fine. Later on, he went to the grave of Mahiro's family. He was then attacked by Yamamoto, as she wants to have information about Mahiro. He desperately tried to defend himself, which is when Mahiro appeared and helped him. After the fight with Yamamoto, the whole town that Yoshino was living in was effected by the black iron syndrome. He then joined Mahiro on his journey to find Aika's killer. The two of them traveled to different towns in search of magus and for mapping the course of the seed of Zetsuen. They then visit a friend of Hakaze and was shocked when they heard that Hakaze is already dead. Abilities Just like Mahiro, Yoshino is enabled to do defensive and high-speed movement magic via the use of Hakaze's talismans. He picks up on how to do this very quickly. Relationships Aika Fuwa Yoshino was Aika's boyfriend, and he dated her behind Mahiro's back. When in the presence of others, he and Aika act like they don't get along to not make it obvious that they are going out, but when alone they act sweeter and more loving and like a real couple. He often acted shy towards Aika, as he got very flustered when Aika talked about kissing. Nonetheless, Yoshino deeply loves her and is the only one aside from Mahiro who treated her like an equal, and even long after her death, he stayed loyal to her while knowing Hakaze's feelings for him. And it was because of Aika and his love for her, that Yoshino took action in Mt. Fuji when he and Mahiro confronted Samon so that Aika's death will not end up into a tragedy. Yoshino was very devastated when he was informed by Aika's death by Mahiro on the phone, and it happened on a day when he was supposed to go out on a date with her. But because no one knew of his real relationship with Aika, Yoshino decided to lock all his feelings inside and constantly keep a calm attitude. It went on until he revealed to Hakaze his relationship with Aika and Hakaze confronted him about that, that he finally broke down and showed all his grief and frustration with Aika's death. Mahiro Fuwa Mahiro is Yoshino's childhood friend. Although the two are very different they eventually ended up as being friends, at some point being almost inseparable. Yoshino doesn't share Mahiro's thirst of revenge but like him he deeply cared for Aika. He is probably the best person who understands Mahiro. Hakaze Kusaribe Yoshino cares for Hakaze and acts kind to her. He doesn't blame her for Aika's death as he understood that she wasn't aware of what was happening and that the situation was beyond her control. He was initially unaware of Hakaze's feelings for him until when she finally confessed to him, but he wasn't angry in the very least. However even after knowing, he only regards her as a friend as he still loves Aika; but he does not brush her off whenever she would act affectionate and cute towards him. Trivia *Yoshino's setup and behavior includes allusions to many Shakesperean characters, such as Romeo,the character from Shakespeare's tragedy Romeo and Juliet and Horatio, Hamlet's closest friend (which is represented by Mahiro Fuwa). *The hair pins Yoshino uses to hold his hair on the left side of the head belonged to Aika. Category:Characters